Reflector shells are used to reflect and focus radio-frequency energy radiating from a feed. In order to correctly focus the energy, the shape of the reflector shell must initially be close to the theoretical shape, and it must maintain its contour over changes in temperature and changes in temperature differential across the reflector surface.
In previous structures, the shell and its support have been closely integrated so that reflector shell surface adjustment has not been available as a last stage of manufacture. As a consequence, adjustment of the reflector shell surface was difficult. Furthermore, since the shell and its support were closely integrated, distortion in one would be transmitted to the other. These problems were particularly apparent in reflectors which employ dual reflector surfaces, nested together.
Accordingly, there is need for a structure which permits the adjustment of a reflector surface as a final manufacturing step to optimize reflector surface curvature, together with a support structure which minimizes distortion of the reflector surface due to temperature change and temperature differential.